


Hurts like hell

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: It is over.





	Hurts like hell

Brandon Stark, or Bran as he likes to be called is one of the kindest people she has ever had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting. The sorting hat made a wise decision to put him in to Hufflepuff. He talks politely to Mr Saltzman, he is kind to Josie. His biggest offense was making Lizzie smile. Not fake smiles she gives to people that annoy her, or the ones she gives to Josie when she says she is fine when she obviously isn’t. Bran makes Lizzie smile with her eyes, that I love you smile. The way Lizzie used to smile at her. Hope can’t help but hate him for it. She knows she has no right to feel this way. She was the one that broke up with Lizzie. Still the feeling of jealousy won’t leave her alone. She tries to push it away. But it won’t go away. So one night when she has too much to drink, she asks Lizzie .

“Why him?” Her answer shocks her.  
“He saw me”, Hope wants to shout at Lizzie I see you too, I saw you first. She is drunk but not that drunk, so she listens to Lizzie.Because she needs to know.  
“He saw me and stayed. Nobody really did that before.”Hope stays quiet because a part of her knows Lizzie is right.  
“He didn’t expect anything from me, and I could be just me with him.” She wishes she didn’t ask, because now she knows and its a lot worst. Understands the way Lizzie feels for him, because that is the way she feels for Lizzie. And it hurts, hurts like hell. Some foolish part of her thought they could work things out . Now she is hopeless. The girl she was in love with was already in love with someone else.


End file.
